real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
A Vote Out of Respect
is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Japan. Hyoto Coming back from tribal, Karly is completely silent this time around. She walks straight to the shelter and lays down without making a word. In a confessional Karly says she’s feeling very defeated and her only friends left were voted out at the last two tribal councils. Mikayla walks over to the shelter and begins to comfort Karly, apologizing to her. Karly says she had no choice and Mikayla says she has a plan for the vote but she needs to wait before revealing it and Karly says she understands. The trio of Raini, Sahana and Zack are talking and Zack says they’re half of the game and Sahana says nothing should stop them now. Raini laughs as she remembers the time she voted for Zack and Zack chuckles with her. The three of them talk about what their game plan for the following rounds could be and Sahana suggests that the best way for them to succeed is to make sure the immunity threats are out. Zack says that Bessi Bell has done really well in all of the challenges and could easily go on an immunity streak. Bessi Bell and Mikayla are talking and Mikayla says that she has a plan for tribal. Bessi asks what it is and Mikayla says that before she explains it they’re gonna need to get Raini to flip on Zack and Sahana and join their side. Bessi says she can talk to her and Mikayla is a bit wary but says she trusts her to do it. Mikayla tells Bessi certain things to say and Bessi goes to find Raini. Bessi finds Raini and they sit down to talk for a while. Bessi says that she thinks Zack and Sahana need to go. Raini asks why and Bessi says that they’re two votes that will always be together which is dangerous at final 6. Bessi also says that since Alan left on day 30, the next tribals will be on days 33, 35, 37 and 38 which would lead to a final 2 scenario. Raini asks why that matters and Bessi says that Zack and Sahana would take each other over Raini and since Raini hasn’t won immunity yet she might not win final immunity. Raini says that’s true and that she’ll think about it. Challenge Bessi Bell wins immunity. Hyoto Back at camp everyone congratulates Bessi on her win. In a confessional Zack says that he, Sahana and Raini need a new game plan now that Bessi is immune and he thinks the best choice is to vote for Mikayla. The trio meets up and Sahana asks what the new plan is. Raini suggests Mikayla and Zack says he was thinking the same thing. Sahana says they need to make sure Karly doesn’t join up with Mikayla and Bessi and Zack asks how. Raini says she could pretend to flip so that she doesn’t assume they’re 3 solid votes and Sahana says that could work. Raini goes up to Bessi and Mikayla and asks what the plan is if she flips. Karly walks up and Mikayla suggests they do a split 2-2-2 vote on Sahana and Zack in case one has the idol. Raini asks who votes who and Mikayla suggests her and Bessi vote Sahana while Karly and Raini vote Zack. Karly says she likes that plan and her and Bessi leave. Raini and Mikayla stay with each other and Mikayla says Raini should vote for Sahana. Raini says that would ruin the split vote and Mikayla says she doesn’t think Sahana has the idol and she needs to go. Raini says that she’ll consider it and in a confessional says Mikayla is a very messy but calculated player and she would only consider it because she has the idol. Raini and Bessi are walking away and Raini says Bessi should flip and vote Zack. Bessi asks why and Raini says Zack is a bigger immunity and jury threat than Sahana will be and if one were to have the idol it would be Sahana anyways. Bessi asks if that would piss off Mikayla and Karly says she wants one of the two out anyways so it wouldn’t be a big deal. In a confessional Karly says she needs to play a more aggressive and smart game so Zack needs to go. Bessi and Mikayla meet up and Mikayla says Bessi should talk to Zack and Sahana about voting Raini just so her and Karly stay clear of votes. Bessi asks how they would get convinced and Mikayla says to tell them that Raini is flipping. Bessi goes up to Sahana and Zack and says they need to talk. Sahana asks why and Bessi says that Raini is flipping to the other side. Sahana gets pissed and asks if she’s lying and Bessi says the plan is a 2-2-2 vote between Sahana, Zack and whoever they vote. Bessi says they need to vote out Raini 3-2-1 because she doesn’t trust her for flipping so much and Zack thanks her for telling them. Bessi looks like she’s about to say something but then the scene goes to a confessional. In a confessional Bessi says she has a lot of thoughts going through her mind and she knows she told Sahana and Zack more info than she was supposed to since she spilled the 2-2-2 vote. She says she needs to play her own individual game now that Mikayla has coached her and she has the perfect idea on how to prove she’s a good player. Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area and sit down. We’ll now bring in the members of the jury. Carl, Reggie, Xenomania and Alan, voted out at the last tribal council. Jeff congratulates Bessi on being the first person to win two immunities and Bessi thanks him. Jeff asks if that puts a target on her back and Bessi says everyone is a target of someone for various reasons so nobody is safe. Jeff asks if that’s true and the others all confirm it is. Jeff asks what’s gonna happen tonight and Raini says it could be anyone getting voted out this time. Jeff asks who feels in danger tonight and everyone but Bessi and Karly raises their hands. Jeff asks why Karly feels safe and she says she doesn’t necessary feel safe but she doesn’t think she’s in danger this round. Jeff says it's time to vote. Everyone casts their votes. Jeff reads the votes. First vote… Sahana. Zack. Zack looks at Raini. Zack. Mikayla looks over at Raini, disappointed while Sahana glares at Raini. Mikayla. Mikayla yells “What!?” and looks at Sahana and Zack. Mikayla. Mikayla rolls her eyes and Bessi Bell closes her eyes. Mikayla looks at Bessi and is concerned. Mikayla interrupts the vote reading and asks Bessi whats about to happen. Bessi is silent and Mikayla asks again, angrily. Bessi says when she talked to Sahana and Zack she realized what’s best for her game and Mikayla asks what that means. Bessi stays quiet. Jeff resumes the votes and opens the last vote. 10th Person voted out of Survivor: Japan and the fifth member of the jury… Mikayla. (3-2-1). Mikayla is pissed and Raini and Karly looks at each other shocked. Sahana cackles and high fives Zack while Bessi puts her face in her hands. Mikayla angrily grabs her torch and tells Bessi she made a huge mistake. Karly hugs Mikayla and Raini looks at Zack and Sahana who ignore her. Mikayla gets her torch snuffed and glares at Bessi one last time as she walks out. Vote Bessi Bell voted for Mikayla: “Mikayla I am so, so sorry. I know you wanted your redemption from Pennsylvania, but you taught me that the bestway to play is to play hard an’ that’s what I’m doin’. I loved the 3-2-1 vote you mentioned last round so I wanted to make a move with it against the mastermind. Love ya.” Sahana voted for Mikayla: “Get OUT girl! Bye! You are too big of a threat and you finally need to die like the cockroach you are. Still respect your game though.” Zack voted for Mikayla: “You are the best player this season so I am of course going to take the opportunity to take a shot at you.” Karly voted for Zack: “Zack I really think you need to go home. Sahana is an upfront threat in terms of strategy but she is terrible in every other aspect compared to you. This is a vote out of respect, but I have to do it.” Raini voted for Zack: “Sorry Zack, I actually think this split vote is best for me because of the looming final 2 that could be happening. I love you and Sahana like siblings, but you’re a sibling I can vote out.” Mikayla voted for Sahana: “You need to finally go home. You have played an idol, survived multiple ties, and made a ton of big moves. You’re unstoppable. Hopefully Raini sees this and flips to vote you instead of Zack because you are too good.” Final Words “I’m fucking pissed. I had a great game and was set up perfectly to win and a damn hillbilly ruined it for me. I could respect this move if it was at all smart but it wasn’t. I am grateful to be able to have a second chance to play the game and I didn’t get as far but I’m much more proud of my game this time around.” ‘’Mikayla, 6th Place’’